


Sex At The Wedding

by Fudanshi96



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: BL, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 7 months since the Deboss Legion has been defeated. And it's time for peace for once just to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex At The Wedding

Months after the defeat of the Deboss Legion became a day of peace for the Brave KYOOOORYUUUUUGER. In the apartment of Ian Yorkland, Ian was drinking his coffee while talking on the phone with King about coming to the wedding. 

"Ian-san, are you guys ready to come to the wedding yet", Daigo.

"Not yet. By the way, is it still too early like it's 6 in the morning", Ian.

"Oh I forgot... hehehe... Nou-san will call you guys when it's about time", Daigo.

"Alright, Alright. See you then", Ian.

"Okay, be sure to make it until 2pm", Daigo.

"Oh My, I'll make sure", Ian chuckle.

"Bye then", Daigo.

"Okay, Bye", Ian.

He ends the call then puts the coffee cup on the kitchen counter. The playboy goes down the hall but stops at this counter table with a lamp and a picture. He picks the photo up to look at it and smiles lightly then puts it down. The picture was when they taken it in the Spirit Base. The playboy goes down the hall as he passes by pictures of him and his boyfriend. He enters the room where he see's the swordsman sleeping comfortably. He goes to sit next to swordsman and brush deeply in his hair. Then he kiss him on the forehead heartily. Souji opens his eyes a little and upon seeing his boyfriend smiling at him. 

"Ian-san... Ohaiyo, my love", Souji smiles.

"Ohaiyo... my cutie. You know what day it is", Ian.

"What day is it then", Souji.

"It's King and Amy's wedding day", Ian.

"Oh. The wedding... A couple more minutes", Souji smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you and I got the clothes for you too", Ian.

"I'll see to it", Souji.

A few minutes past by when Ian changing into his casual clothes. Souji wakes up from his nap and gets up from the bed. Looking tired, he looks at the playboy as he was was putting on his pants half way. 

"You always have a nice ass, Ian-san", Souji.

"Hmph... And you always got that tight ass of yours", Ian.

"Oh shut up. You know you like it", Souji.

Ian laughs lightly as he zips and buttons his pants. Souji goes to the playboy to hug him from behind as their naked upper body touches each other. The swordsman lays his head on him and puts his hands to cover Ian's nipples. The playboy smiles then puts his hands on the teen's arms. 

"Ian-san, I was wondering if we...", Souji.

"Just get ready and we'll go grocery shopping then go buy a gift for Daigo and Amy", Ian.

"Okay... I'll go get ready then", Souji.

Souji releases the grasp on his boyfriend's body then goes grab his towel to go to the bathroom. Ian remembers that heartwarming feeling when he and Souji confess there love to one another. But this was 4 months ago when they were heading to the beach to have some fun with their friends. 

4 Months Ago.

"Oh My", Ian.

"What is it?", Souji.

"The train hasn't arrived it", Ian.

"It was probably delayed or we were too early", Souji.

"Baka... I'm sure it was the right time", Ian.

"Stop whining about the train well be hear soon", Souji.

The intercom came on to announced the arrival of the trains. Both sat down on the bench to relax a little to wait and listen to the intercom. 

"Trains 9 and 10 will be arriving soon. Train 11 is delayed due to some technical difficulties", announcer.

"Oh My. Seriously? It's been like almost 25 minutes already", Ian.

"I told you something like that was going to happen" Souji.

Ian sighs heavily and drops his arms between his legs. The playboy was getting tired and frustrated because the train didn't arrive yet. Souji just ignore his grunting just to kill time. It was 9:45 am and they suppose to get their before 12pm/rush hour begins. Souji stood up to go buy a drink from the vending machine also to help him cool down a bit from the warm temperatures. But at that moment, he thought of buying another just in case. He purchases 2 drinks and brings them back to the bench where they had sat at. Ian looking bored while staring into space. Souji sat down next to the playboy as he was bobbing on the cap of the bottle. He puts out his left hand out to Ian with the second drink. Ian peers at the swordsman handing him the bottle. 

"It's for you", Souji.

"Stop bobbing on the bottle, it's going to make you mouth sore", Ian.

The swordsman stops the motion then puts the bottle between his legs.

"Take your drink, dummy", Souji.

"Yeah Yeah", Ian.

The playboy grabbed the drink from the younger person's hand and opens it for a drink. Souji opens his right after Ian took a sip of the drink. It was a refreshing drink that help them cool down from the mildly-hot temperature. It was 10:05 am and the train hasn't arrived to the station where they were waiting at. Time passes by, Ian and the swordsman have waited until it was 10: 15 or 10:20 when the Train 11 finally came to their station. They hurry in to find a seat to settle in and put their stuff on the top rack. Soon the train left to their destination. Inside, girls were giggling and whispering about how handsome Ian was while some are just fujoushi. Ian notices this then he begun to flirt with them but Souji didn't care as much to the situation anyways. All he cared about now was that they meet theirs friends and reach the beach in time. Ian was flirting with this girl from across the hall.

"Hey girl", Ian.

She giggles and turns away.

"Don't be shy", Ian smiles.

The girl turns back to the playboy all blushing. Ian magically pulls out a flower from his hand. He smells the flower and hands it to the girl. She swooned over the handsome man and fainted on her friend. Soon he begin to pass out flowers to the girls he saw. All the girls fainted as he gave the flowers to them then goes back to his seat. By the time he got back, Souji had fallen asleep as the playboy was done making every girl fall all over him. He turns to see the swordsman but he was already asleep. 

"Oh My, well got to watch out just to make sure we don't stop at the wrong spot", Ian.

"I hate you", Souji muttering softly.

"Wait. What was that? Oh well", Ian.

The train was almost reaching to their destination. Both fell asleep but their heads were leaning towards one another slowly. Their heads were coming in closer and closer until they have touch each other. 5 fujoushi's were smiling, giggling and fangirling over this as they taken pictures of it. Ian heard the giggling of the girls which made him woke up a little. He looked at one of them as she and her friends were looking at the pictures.

"Hey what are you guys giggling about", Ian.

"Oh nothing", fujoushi 1.

"Then what are you looking at", Ian.

He was beginning to fully wake up from the nap.

"Something that's so adorable and cute", fujoushi 2.

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand", fujoushi 3.

Ian was getting irritated because he didn't get his answer. So he goes up to them to see what is up.

"Awwww... that one is so kawaii... send me that", fujoushi 4.

"Alrighty then. Sending (it) to you now", fujoushi 1.

Ian goes up to them and they see his shadow lurking over them. They turn to see the person.

"Hey get out of here", fujoushi 5.

"I just want to look at what you guys were giggling about", Ian.

"It's none of your business and you wouldn't understand our fandom", fujoushi 2.

"Yeah" fujoushi's 3, 4, and 5.

"Let me see", Ian.

He pushes through to get one of their phones to see what it was. 

"Hey stop that", fujoushi 1.

They struggle over it until Ian succeed on getting one of the phones from the girls. He pulls himself out of the mess and checks the photos. When he looked at the pictures on the phone, what he saw was describable to his eyes. He saw photos' of him and Souji holding hands, an almost kiss, and sleeping. But the last one he saw was a video... a video of them kissing while they are sleeping. He just throw the phone back at girls for it was to much for him. Ian walks back to his seat with awe as he drops on his seat. He glanced at Souji then back as he sputtered. The train was almost arriving at their destination when Souji awoken from his sleep. The swordsman looks out the window as things passes by. He turns his head to see Ian was sleeping then he smiles. He thought early of what he did when he was only half awake.

"I will remember the kiss... Ian-san", Souji thought.

He put his hand to his chest.

"I will remember the kiss and holding your hand while you were asleep. Ian... I wish I could tell you the truth", Souji thought.

Ian bursted up from his long nap because of this dream. Upon waking up, he peers around then stops at the swordsman as he was looking out the window happily. 11:49 was when they have reach the train station where they are going to the beach. They walk out of the train with their stuff. Souji blissfully walked ahead of Ian as the playboy was walking at a slow pace. Ian was thinking of the makeout from when he was sleeping and he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Ian catches up to Souji and bumps next to his shoulder. Ian looks back at the swordsman. 

"Souji lets not waste time", Ian.

"Okay", Souji.

They left the station, got a taxi, and off to the beach they went. While inside the taxi, they just looked outside the windows at the town and it's scenery. When they have reach the beach, Daigo and everybody was their having fun already as soon as Yayoi spots both of them.

"Hello! Ian-san and Souji-kun... Right over here", Yayoi.

The rest of the team notices them. 

"Oi!! Good to see you two again", Daigo.

"Just come and have some fun", Nou-san.

They wave back at their team happily upon seeing them again. Utchy throws the beach ball as they continue to play around. Souji stepped on to the warm sand but Ian grabs him by his shoulder. The swordsman stumbles a little by the grasp. Ian lets go the young swordsman. Souji turns around to see what's the problem with Ian. The playboy just stood still and then sighs heavily. 

"What is the problem, Ian-san", Souji.

"I wanted to ask you something but lets settle our stuff with everyone else first", Ian.

They went to put their stuff with everybody else's stuff. Ian and Souji walked off to the edge of the beach to have some alone time. The gang wonder where they are going and why.

"Ian-san... Souji-dono... where are you guys going", Utchy.

"To the edge of the beach", Ian.

"What for?", Utchy.

"You don't need to know", Souji.

"That's weird. Oh well, back to having some fun", Utchy.

As both of them move further away, they began their silent walk to the ends of the beach. They began to talk to one another once they got further away. The breeze pushing against them lightly and flowing through their hair. 

"So what is it that you want to talk about", Souji.

"Souji-kun, I'm glad that we fought to the end against the Deboss Legion. And glad to have you as a friend", Ian.

"Oh that. Thanks. You were always seem to be relax even when the enemy was still present", Souji.

"Hehehe... But that's not what I want to talk about", Ian.

"So what is it that you so truthfully want to say", Souji.

"I want to know... why were we kissing when were sleeping on the train", Ian.

"I don't know... maybe we were just dreaming of something", Souji.

"Maybe... but I want to know the real meaning behind it", Ian.

They reach their destination, the end of the beach. It was quite calm as the waves brushed against the boulders. Both climb on the boulders to sit when they came across a large flat surface rock. They went to lay their butts on the flat smooth surface and looked at the ocean. The sound of seagulls chirping, waves splashing on the rocks, and the cool wind breezing through out the beach. It was so calm and peaceful to point where someone can meditate to the calmness of the beach.

"The beach is so calm and relaxing. I could do yoga or my usual practice", Souji.

"Oh My. You're not a yoga person. You're more of yourself", Ian chuckled.

"Oh shut up you", Souji smiled.

"Souji, I want to know about the kiss early on train", Ian.

"Wow. What a quick change of subject", Souji.

"I need to know", Ian.

"It's probably just our dreaming that made us do it", Souji.

"I feel like... that's not truth at all", Ian.

"How can that be", Souji.

"I have just have this feeling in my heart", Ian.

Ian pouted while looking almost sad. Souji looks at him then sighs.

"Okay okay... I did it, okay. And I was half awake when I kissed", Souji.

Ian turns to the swordsman and smiled. 

"Oh My. So you did actually did it.", Ian.

"Just don't tell anyone", Souji.

"But why", Ian.

"It's because...", Souji.

"It's because what???", Ian.

"Because... Because I love you and I got jealous over you when you flirting with those girls on the train", Souji.

"It's because you love me like a lot", Ian.

"Yeah", Souji.

"Oh my... Soooo... I can be your boyfriend and you can be mines", Ian.

"Ian-san... that's a nice offer but there's more. There's more info", Souji.

He was thinking of the first time he saw Ian-san at the cafe. His heart was pounding and he was getting warm inside. And whenever they are next to each other, his thoughts are always running wild about both of them falling in love. It was love at first sight but Souji knew if he rush, their ties are going to fall apart. So, he waited until Deboss and his legion are defeated once and for all.

"More... Like how much", Ian.

"I had love you since the formation of the team but I didn't want to tell you. When I looked at you, you were so hot and handsome that I couldn't bare to lose you", Souji.

Ian's heart was pounding rapidly to this for he also felt the same way. He goes to cuddle Souji just to comfort him as his heart slow down. His lips touch the forehead of the swordsman making him feel all fuzzy. He also thought of the time when they saw each other at the cafe where everyone did met. He was reminded of the first glanced of Souji's face and how he was stunningly suave. 

"I also fell in love with you too. You gotten stronger everyday when fighting the Deboss legion. Your looks killed me at first sight because you were one sexy boy", Ian.

Souji wraps his arms around the playboy's body.

"Ian-san... I will loved to be your boyfriend", Souji.

"So do I, Souji-kun. One thing before we go", Ian.

"What is it?", Souji.

"Lets make out", Ian.

Souji smiles to it making him feel happy inside. Ian began to nibble on the swordsman's neck making him moan delightedly.

Present Day.

Both the lovers were getting prepare to go to the wedding as Ian was putting on his tie. Souji in the bathroom trying on his clothes to see if it fits.

"My love... are you ready yet", Ian.

"No. I'm still seeing which one will be perfect to go to the wedding", Souji.

Ian was folding up the sleeves of the shirt then puts on the vest. He hurries as he grabs the jacket to go to the bathroom. When he got there, Ian was so surprised upon seeing him in the dress he picked. The swordsman twirls around to see if it really looks dazzling. He was wearing a white mini-skirt dress with a bit green on it. 

"I like this one", Souji.

"Hurry we got to go. The wedding is starting in an hour", Ian.

"Okay. But does this dress make me look hot", Souji.

"Yes it does. You look fucking sexy... now lets go", Ian.

"Alright, I got to put my bobby pin on", Souji. 

As they got ready, they drove off to the church were Amy and Daigo are getting married. Ian parked his car as everyone was going in but Nou-san, Yayoi, and Utchy were waiting for them. They get out of the car quickly as Ian locks it. Nou-san notices them coming.

"Hurry, guys. Or we'll be late", Nou-san.

"I know", Ian.

"OMG. Souji... that dress looks amazing on you", Yayoi.

"Thanks, Yayoi-san", Souji.

"Souji-dono looks amazingly great today for the special occasion", Utchy.

"Thank you for the compliment, Utchy", Souji.

"Now now.. lets hurry up", Nou-san.

"Let Go", Yayoi.

They enter as Nou-san and Utchy closes the door behind them. The 3 enter the alter where everybody else is but the love birds stop. Ian grabs Souji by the shoulder making the boy stumble a little. He turns to Ian looking frustrated.

"Ian... What are you doing? We got to go inside", Souji.

"Can we go somewhere else", Ian.

"Okay, but we got to hurry up", Souji.

Ian grabs his hand and rushes to somewhere. They enter into an emptied room then the playboy locks the door behind them. He exhales heavily then looks at the boy. Souji turns around to face his boyfriend sternly.

"Why are here? Why are we in the bridal room?", Souji.

"It's because... you in that dress makes me so horny", Ian.

"Ian... Now it's not the time to do this", Souji.

"Oh my... just this once, please", Ian.

"No. We got to go back to the alter to be ready for the wedding", Souij.

"Please... I will give you what you always wanted", Ian.

"Okay fine", Souji.

Ian pulls Souji inwards to kiss him then he pulls down the straps of the dress. Souji unbuttons and unzips Ian's pants as he reaches for his cock. He was groping his crotch area to make Ian horny. They break up then start to take off their clothes until they are just wearing their undergarments. Ian in his speedo and Souji in a tong. They stare at each other intensely and sexually. They continue with their makeout as they are rubbing their crotch against each other. Ian's erection gets bigger essentially when his dick reaches to the top of the speedo. The playboy groping his ass cheeks and slapping it. Souji's erected cock popped out of his tong. Ian pushes the swordsman to the sofa then he takes off his speedo revealing his harden stiff cock. Souji was amaze to see his boyfriends cock so hard and big.

"Your cock got bigger, Ian-san", Souji.

"I know huh", Ian.

"Now... let me suck on your cock", Souji.

Souji gets on floor on his knees as he grabs his cock to lick it and rub it on his face. Ian was getting horny as well as starting to sweat a little. Souji slurping and licking his cock while jacking it off making Ian moan with delightful pleasure. The swordsman starts to lick the head of the penis as Ian beats his dick on the young swordsman face. He begins to suck on the cock slowly as he tries to put the whole thing in his mouth. Ian couldn't wait so he throbs inside of Souji's mouth, deepthroating him. Souji tears a little from the sudden deep throat.

"Kimochi...", Ian.

"ugh mmm mmh...", Souji.

"Swallow that dick", Ian.

Ian grabs his head with both hands then begins to thrust on Souji's face. Souji trying to grab onto Ian to let go but Ian continues to throb his dick inside of the swordsman mouth. 

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming", Ian.

Ian pulls out his dick and masturbates on Souji's face as Souji gasps for air. Ian releases a load of cum onto Souji's face like a waterfall. The cum went all over Souji and some went on Ian's body too. Breathing heavily, Souji stands up to take off his tong then starts to nibble on the playboy's nipple. Ian hugs the swordsman as their dicks touch one another as they pursue to makeout. Back the main alter, the wedding was about to begin and Amy notice that the 2 are not here yet for they are one of the honor guests. 

"Yayoi, where's Ian and Souji", Amy whispers.

"I don't know", Yayoi.

She goes to answer Nou-san but he doesn't know where they have gone to. Back at the bridal room, Souji on the floor with his head resting on a pillow as Ian opens his legs. The playboy lowers his body to kiss the young swordsman then nibble on his body. He goes lower and lower until his mouth reaches his balls. He sucks on it passionately.

"Kimochi-ne... Souji-kun", Ian.

"Hi, kimochi-desu", Souji moaning.

"Okay, I'm about to shove my dick up your ass", Ian.

"Alright", Souji.

Ian stops sucking on his nuts then lifts the young swordsman legs up. He inserts his boner inside of Souji slowly as he goes all the way in. Ian power thrust when his dick went all the way inside of Souji's rectum. Souji gasps and moans so wonderfully then begins to ejaculate his dick off. Ian thrusting in and out of the young swordsman's rectum. Both loving the burst of hot sex filling in the atmosphere. The playboy going faster while hearing the clapping of the butt cheeks. Souji feeling so aroused by his boyfriend fucking him so hard and fast. They moan, breath heavily, and making orgasmic sounds. Ian was about to reach to the point where his cum is about to explode inside of the young swordsman. He goes in hard and deep making Souji orgasm loudly. 

"OH MY. OH MY. OH MY. OOOOOOOOHHH MMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!", Ian.

Ian explodes inside of the young swordsman rectum making both orgasm with delightful pleasure. At the same time, Souji came all over his belly button area. The playboy slowly thrust inside of him making a bit more cum to flow in. He drops on the young swordsman as their sweating bodies rub against each other. Both breathing heavily and trying to relax.

"Ian-san, you tear that asshole up", Souji.

"Yep, Yes I did... now lets get clean up", Ian.

As soon as they clean up, Souji wanted Ian to take him to the drug store to go buy something. But Souji did not want Ian to know what is he going to buy and hid it because he wants to surprise him. As soon as they got to wedding, it was almost over to part were they take their vows. And try to get in without disturbing anything but luckily they use one of the Zyudenchi to sneak in. 

"And now you may kiss the bride", priest. 

King and Amy kiss as everyone cheer happily for them. They bow back at them then Amy threw the bouquet backwards. She turns around to see who got and saw that Ian and Souji both caught it. Next, they took pictures with friends, family and one last photo of all the current Kyoryuger. Later, everybody went to the after party to celebrate this ceremony. At the restroom, Souji was throwing up in the toilet and feeling a bit nauseous but feels better right after he cleans up. He then goes back into the toilet to do something. At the main room, every was having fun, eating, and celebrating this great moment but Ian was not happy because his boyfriend was taking to long. Souji comes from behind him and covers his eyes.

"Who is it?", Souji.

"I know it's you my darling", Ian.

"You're right, my love", Souji.

The swordsman releases his hands from the playboy's face. Ian turns around to grab him by the waist and lifts him up then spins around for a short while. Souji cheers happily when was lifted up by his boyfriend. The playboy slowly lowers the boy down as they hug one another. They kiss firmly on the lips then their foreheads touch as well as the nose.

"I have something to tell, Ian-san", Souji.

"What is it?", Ian.

Souji breaks up the hug and pulls out the pregnancy strip. It have two lines meaning that Souji is actually prego.

"I'm pregnant with your baby", Souji.

"OH MY! I'm... I... I... I... I'm going to be a dad", Ian.

Everyone hears Ian's "Oh My" from across the room. Across the room, King and Amy were cutting the cake when they heard it.

"What was that", Daigo.

"It sounded like Ian", Amy.

"Lets see what's the problem", Daigo.

They stop as everyone went to go check what is happening. Everyone was closing in on Ian when he turns blurting at them.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!", Ian.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH....", Everyone. 

"Yeah. I got proof right here", Souji revealing the strip.

"OH MY...", Everyone.

They stare at it intensely then at the couple. Yayoi hands over the strip to Souji and a moment of silence. And suddenly every just screams.

"OH MY... CONGRATULATIONS!", Everyone.

"Omg! Souji. I'm so glad for. I hope you two live well", Amy.

"Yeah. We'll do a baby shower when you tell us the gender of the baby", Yayoi.

"Aww. Thank you guys", Souji.

At the guys.

"I'm so proud of you, Ian-san", Daigo.

"Good luck taking care of the baby", Nou-san.

"I know...", Ian.

"Congratulations, Ian-dono. May your child have good fortune", Utchy.

"Arigato, Utchy", Ian.

After the party was over, they went back to the apartment to get some rest. They took off their shoes then they press their feet on the soft carpet as Ian turn on the lights. They finally feel relax and relief at last.

"It's good to be home", Souji.

"Yeah", Ian.

Souji goes to lay on the couch and turns on the TV. Ian smiles and goes to lay on the couch as well. The playboy put his arm around the swordsman just like the old times. 

"Ian-san, I'm glad that you were happy when I show you that I was pregnant", Souji.

"Yeah yeah. Soon it's going to be me, you, and our precious baby", Ian.

THE END.


End file.
